community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeff's cell phone
Jeff's cell phone is the one constant in his life as he is never without it and carries it with him at all times. The phone has become a part of his identity as it helps him to maintain his persona of being cool and detached from everyone else. He is seen constantly texting, updating his social networks, or more often than not, just playing a game on it in various episodes. Its first appearance was in the Season One pilot episode. History Season One . Jeff secretly uses his cell phone to take a photo of a poem that Vaughn had written for Britta . In Abed's dorm room, Jeff argues on his phone with someone he's trying to sell his collection of Spider-Man comics to . While preparing for a debate with City College, Jeff leaves his phone behind in the study room after he experiences some sexual tension with Annie . Jeff is on his cell phone when the group nominates him to talk to Chang about eases up on homework .}} . Before the Winter holidays, Mike Chilada challenges Jeff to a fight. Jeff removes his phone before his fight with Mike . The Dean tricks Jeff into showing up to the Greendale Gazette Journal Mirror by sending him a text about free Sephora samples . After a night of drinking, Britta sends Jeff a voice mail laced with B.C.I . While attending pottery class, Jeff is playing with his cell phone instead of working on his assignment .}} Season Two . When Annie loses her pens and insists no one leave the study room until they are found, he pretends to contact "Gwynnifer" to tell her he's doing a bottle episode and throws the phone down onto the study table . Before the Valentine's Dance, Jeff has a fight with the study group but later realizes he was wrong does a Winger speech apology via a text message he sends out to everyone . }} . During the game of Paintball Assassin against City College, Jeff is playing on his phone and ignoring Troy who is trying to rally the Greendale students . }} Season Three . On Annie's moving day to Troy and Abed's apartment Jeff pretended to be sick so he could shop at the mall. When Britta called Jeff he got a store clerk to help convince her he was at a hospital . Months later Jeff was asked to give a toast at Shirley and Andre's wedding. He asked Annie for help and she told him to look inside his heart to find the right words. Jeff took her advice literally and a number of images flashed by, including one of his cell phone . }} Season Four . Jeff is on his phone in the hotel lobby where "InSpecTiCon" is being held when Lauren approaches him . He is checking his phone as the Study Group walks into the study room and discovers The Germans there . In an emotional speech to his estranged father, Jeff admits that he spends time composing texts on his cell phone to no one just to avoid having to interact with other people . Jeff is holding his phone in several scenes when he walks into the study room as the group plans how to get a grant from the MacGuffin Institute . }} . At the Sophie B. Hawkins dance, Jeff texts Britta a congratulation message on pulling the dance off . Pretending he is Jeff, the Dean texts when he has no phone and later is seen texting . In a flashback to 2008 at Yogurtsburgh, Jeff is looking at his phone until he looks up at Chang and asks if Ian Duncan still works at Greendale . After Evil Jeff says horrible things to Annie, Jeff is seen trying to call Annie until he finds Evil Annie in the library. Later, Evil Annie is in a red dress and gives Jeff his phone, encouraging him to call Mark .}} Season Five . As Jeff adjusts to being a teacher and is enjoying the Teachers' lounge, Annie calls him to find out how his curriculum is going. Later, he walks into his law class and is speaking to his students while texting . In his office, Jeff is playing a game on his phone when Annie approaches him about the Ass Crack Bandit . }} . Jeff (and everyone on campus) uses his phone a lot participating in the MeowMeowBeenz beta test . Jeff and the committee are playing a game on their phone when the Dean runs in to tell them an insurance appraiser is coming . Jeff uses his phone as a flashlight when exploring the buried hallways to the lab of Russell Borchert .}} Season Six . When teaching a class that included the telepresence convict "Willy" as a student, Jeff turns "Planet Earth" on TV instead of teaching and uses his phone. Later, he's on his phone when Willy confronts him in the parking garage . }} . Jeff is on his phone (and drinking) when Annie and Abed come into his office to tell him they will be playing "The Ears Have It" with Elroy . While the committee looks through the new course catalogue, Jeff is texting . Jeff (and the committee) plugs his phone into a charger in Elroy's RV causing the battery to fail .}} Trivia BlackBerry Although in the pilot Britta mentions that Jeff has an it is clearly a which was at the time manufactured by Research in Motion Ltd. before they became . Quotes "The Politics of Human Sexuality" "Biology 101" Category:Items Category:Jeff Winger